1. Field
A three-dimensional image display device with a two- or three-dimensional image mode switching barrier is provided.
2. Related Art
Three-dimensional (3D) image display devices are considered as a next-generation high-value added technology and a platform technology for next generation 3D multimedia telecommunication in various industry fields, such as information system, broadcasting, medical treatment, education, aviation, game, animation, and virtual reality.
The 3D image display device creates a 3D image effect using a binocular disparity. In the binocular disparity, a 3D effect is provided when a person's eyes simultaneously look in two respectively different directions.
3D image display devices include glass-type and non-glass type devices. In the glass-type device, a person wears a pair of glasses with respectively different lens on each eye and views a 3D image using an anaglyph method, a polarizing method, or a time-share method. However, it is uncomfortable to wear glasses and also impossible to observe other objects.
The non-glass type device includes a lenticular method and a parallax barrier method. In the lenticular method, a lenticular lens plate is installed on a front of an image panel. In the parallax barrier method, a mask that has transparent slits and opaque slits that are alternately arranged is installed in a front of an image panel.
FIG. 1 is a view of a 3D image display device in a related art parallax barrier method.
As illustrated in FIG. 1, the 3D image display device includes a liquid crystal panel 10 displaying an image corresponding to a left eye and a right eye. A backlight 20 of a light source is disposed in a rear of the liquid crystal panel. A barrier 30 is disposed on a front of the liquid crystal panel with transparent slits and opaque slits arranged alternately.
When an audience 40 views an image generated from the liquid crystal panel through the transparent slits of the barrier 30, the audience 40 can view a 3D effect by observing respectively different pixel regions of the liquid crystal panel (even though the left eye and the right eye of the audience 40 view an identical transparent slit P).
That is, the left eye of the audience 40 views an image R1 corresponding to the left eye of the liquid crystal panel through the transparent slit P, and the right eye of the audience 40 views an image L1 corresponding to the right eye of the liquid crystal panel through the transparent slit P. Therefore, the audience 40 can view a 3D effect.
However, the barrier 30 needs to be removed in the 3D image display device when the audience 40 wants to watch a 2D image.